


bruises and bitemarks

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Series: Epicurean Philosophy [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Vergil (Devil May Cry), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega V (Devil May Cry), Omega Verse, Repost from Another Acount, Rutting, V is Not Part of Vergil, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: Vergil can't help but stare at his omega as he does the household chores, but it doesn't take long for a wicked idea to cross Vergil's mind.--repost from old account due to moving accs





	bruises and bitemarks

Vergil relaxes against the couch and turns his eyes to the human he can see in the kitchen. He lets his gaze drag over him, taking in the black hair that hangs around a pale face. The hair is pulled back into a loose bun but strands have fallen out, curving around his cheek, just short of reaching his chin. His hands collect the plates from their dinner the night before, thin arms bending and stretching with a grace that few could have. Manicured nails, not too long but long enough to break the skin, shine softly in the dim glow from the light that hangs above their dining table. The rest of his mate is cut off – a baggy sweater bundled at the elbows stops Vergil’s full gaze of the marks on his body; the delicate ink that dictates his mate as his. The table blocks the view of his narrow hips, legs hidden by loose tracksuit bottoms and Vergil drags his gaze back up.

Jade green eyes bore into his own, his human sensing his gaze; his movements have long stopped, standing, expectant. Vergil turns his head back to the book he’s reading and the sounds of his mate cleaning up returned to disturb the silence in the apartment.

Vergil smiles softly; of all the humans he could have picked to be his mate, V is truly one of the most beautiful. There were very few that could have the look and grace of him, even fewer with the perfect hips that V’s body boasts – hips that would make for perfect childbearing when the two decide they’re ready to take that step.

Vergil lets his attention be distracted again, his eyes flickering upwards to observe V again. His legs shake slightly, the pressure on them from the day of work around the house affecting the disability that plagues him. He stands firm, hands in the sink as he washes pots and Vergil knows from experience trying to convince him to sit down now would only end up in a hushed remark about how he isn’t made of porcelain.

Instead, Vergil stands and slips a bookmark between the pages of his book and closes it, setting it on the coffee table. He makes his way into the kitchen and wraps his arms around V’s waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. V lets his shoulder fall slack as he focuses on the dishes and allows Vergil to press kisses up and down the bare skin that’s on show from the sweater falling. He kisses and sucks gently, slowly making his way up to V’s neck and pauses. He licks over the fading bite on V’s neck and the human stiffens slightly.

“Vergil...”

V cuts off whatever he was going to say when Vergil lightly nips at the fading mark before he presses his forehead against V’s shoulder.

They stand that way for a moment, silent before V focuses on the house chores again. Vergil breaks away, slight frustration curling around his mind. He wouldn’t call himself a possessive mate – V would likely disagree – but the bite mark on his neck is as much of a claiming mark on the human as the tattoos that decorate his upper body.

With V’s penchant for too large clothing, the tattoos usually ended up covered when out in public. Other demons had looked at his mate, when Vergil was standing with his arm around him, eyes dragging up and down hungrily – until they saw the bite mark on his throat. V always laughed softly and ignored them, always curling himself into Vergil’s touch and leaning up for a kiss but it still made the demon uneasy. With how long V would often lose himself at the library, a fading bite mark could cause trouble.

Vergil pulls himself away, setting himself back on the couch. His eyes drag down V’s body resting on the delicate curve of his ass in the loose bottoms – too loose, in Vergil’s opinion, but the view was still nice nevertheless. A wicked idea crosses his mind and he pursed his lips.

He wonders if V would have removed the vibrator from himself that morning after he fell asleep with it in last night. The human was proficient, clean and not one to leave things like that, not when he was as busy as he had been this morning. Vergil decides it’s worth it to take the chance – if not, there was always something else he could come up with.

Quietly, he makes his way to the bedroom, picking up the small remote he had left on the nightstand before they had fallen asleep. He walks back to the living room, pushing the remote into his pocket as V turns, a questioning eyebrow raised. Vergil merely shrugs and returns to where he was sitting on the couch. He waits patiently, watching until V was washing the last plate. He retrieves the remote from his pocket and switched it on to the lowest setting.

V’s shoulders stiffen and his hips jerk slightly and Vergil smirks. “So you did leave it in.”

V takes a moment, breathing off key before he was able to regain his composure. “I wanted to know how it would feel to walk around with it, in public.”

“How did it feel?”

V shivers and jerks his hips and Vergil turns it up to the next setting. “I asked you a question.”

“A-Amazing… it felt amazing and so dirty… fuck.”

Vergil turns it up again and leans back, pressing himself against the couch. V drops the plate into the sink, his hands gripping to the edge of the kitchen counter. His legs shake and Vergil has to contain a groan as he watches how V presses his hips to the counter. Vergil can’t help the smirk that slips across his lips; if V wants friction against his cock, he can come and get it.

“Look at me.”

V doesn’t move for a moment, breathing slightly rugged before he forces himself to turn. His legs shake harder – no doubt from the movement rubbing and pushing the vibrator deeper inside of him – and he grips the counter, knuckles white. Vergil stretches his leg out and tilts his head. “Come here.”

V swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing. For a moment, Vergil thinks he won’t move but he takes a few shaky steps forward. He waits until V is past the table, near the doorway into the living room and then turns the vibrator up higher. V’s legs buckle and he gasps as he falls to the floor, biting into his lip.

“I said, come here.”

Something stirs in Vergil’s gut as he watches V’s eyes set, determined, as he forces himself forward on his hands and knees. Seeing his mate so vulnerable, his desperate crawling, so eager to please, sends him insane. His trousers are starting to get uncomfortable and he shifts slightly; he could have his fun shortly.

V’s forehead bumps into Vergil’s knee, breathing harshly. Vergil leans down to run his hand through V’s hair, smiling. “Always so eager to please, my pet.”

V moans softly in response, arms shaking to hold himself up. Vergil leans back once more and bounces his leg slightly. “You want something against you… rut. Rut like the horny little slut you are.”

V’s cheeks turn red and he bites his lip. Vergil turns the vibrator up slightly more, his eyes dark. V moans, louder this time, but he moves. He sets himself against Vergil’s leg, ass pressing against his foot and starts rocking his hips. Vergil lifts his foot slightly, just enough to push the back of the vibrator each time V’s hips snap back.

Vergil groans watching as V shuts his eyes, rutting as hard as he can. He moves quicker, groans and moans tumbling over his perfect pale lips and Vergil has to ground himself. He does so by moving his leg to catch V as he moves, making him yelp with the soft jolt to his cock. His eyes open, silently begging and Vergil tilts his head.

“What?”

“More… M-More, please.”

Vergil smiles and reaches, gently cupping V’s cheek for a moment. V presses against his palm, gasping as he continues rocking and rutting. Vergil purses his lips and V reaches a shaky hand, cupping the back of Vergil’s hand with his own.

They stay that way a moment, the intimacy in such a filthy moment something Vergil never knew he craved until he met V.

He drags his hand away and turns the vibrator up to the fullest and V throws his head back, a yell slipping from his lips. His hips seem to move on their own accord as V grips to Vergil’s thighs, desperate for any form of purchase and something to hold him up. His thighs are shaking and Vergil knows he won’t be able to hold himself up much longer.

He leans down, as close as he can without changing the angle of his leg. “Come.” It’s a growl close to V’s ear and his human’s eyes roll back and he gasps. Vergil groans softly as he feels the sudden wet patch on his leg. He has to force himself to calm, pushing away the heat in his gut. He watches V, waiting, and slowly turns the vibrator off as he gets through his orgasm high.

V collapses against his legs, panting heavily and Vergil strokes his fingers through the thick black locks. V presses his head weakly against his palm and sighs softly.

Vergil wants to wait, wants to give V some more time to recover but his own erection is demanding attention. The wet spot on his calf is driving him insane, and he carefully yanks V up by his hair. V groans and meets his eyes. It takes him a moment to understand the unspoken command in Vergil’s eyes but he pushes himself back. He lays on the ground, panting as Vergil lifts himself and pulls his trousers and underwear off. A hiss escapes him as the cold air hits his erection but then he focuses on V.

“Do you want to come to me or should I come to you?”

V smiles, softly, and Vergil knows he’s grateful for the small question, making sure he doesn’t push his mate too far. Wordlessly, V holds his hand out to Vergil and the demon grunts as he drops to his knees. He crawls over, forcing himself to be careful as he lifts V’s sweater. He presses open-mouthed filthy, wet kisses over his stomach, ones that make V’s stomach curve inwards with small gasps.

Vergil leans back, ripping V’s trousers off with a grunt. V whimpers a little and Vergil takes note of the small scratches he’s caused to the other’s thighs with his nails. He’ll deal with them later.

V lifts his hips as best he can, letting Vergil slip the vibrator out.

He should take this slow, make sure his partner is fully stretched and prepared but the demon inside him is demanding. He wants his mate and he pauses.

V opens an eye to watch him, tilting his head down slightly. “Just do it… want… want you, please.”

Vergil definitely doesn’t deserve V; it’s a fleeting thought as he slams himself into V’s entrance, making the human scream and arch. His hands claw at the laminate flooring and Vergil forces himself to stop moving, already sunken to his hilt.

Tears are forming in V’s eyes, under his eyelashes and slipping down his face. Vergil carefully lifts him, holding him tight and kisses them softly. “I’ve got you.”

V nods and takes a few breaths, squirming slightly as he adjusts. The movement around Vergil’s cock makes him snarl and he can’t stop a few thrusts upwards as his self-control begins to waver.

“Take me.”

It’s a whisper by Vergil’s ear and he complies immediately. He lays V down, carefully, and then pushes his legs up and lets himself lose control. His hips snap back and forth viciously, ears almost deaf to the gasps and moans that fall from V’s lips. V’s tight around him, so tight and Vergil dives deeper, as deep as he can. A choked cry rips from V but Vergil is too far gone to do anything about it. He’ll make it up to his partner later.

It’s all he can do to stop himself triggering, the demon inside of him demanding it, but he refuses. V’s already oversensitive, weak and unprepared. Instead, he snarls and leans down, yanking V’s head to the side by his hair. V goes limp beneath him, submissive to the familiar move and a weak clench around him has Vergil lose his control.

His teeth rip into the fading bite mark on V’s neck and he comes hard, thrusting sloppily as he works through his orgasm. He feels something wet hit his stomach and is vaguely aware that V’s orgasmed again, whimpering and moaning weakly.

He doesn’t pull back; Vergil stops moving, teeth deep in V’s neck, his hips falling still. He can’t help himself, his tongue lapping at the blood slipping around his teeth and he feels V twitch. He starts sucking, removing his teeth enough to let the scarlet liquid slip into his mouth and feels V shift under him.

“V-Vergil.”

It’s a weak plea and it takes Vergil a moment to retract himself, pulling out and forcing his mouth away from V’s neck.

He takes a few seconds before opening his eyes.

V is wrecked, hair plastered to his forehead, shaking violently and breathing harsh and rugged. Guilt burns red hot in his stomach as he realises he’s pushed V too far.

Carefully, he helps V sit up, resting against his shoulder. “I’m so sorry… Are you okay?”

V nods and pants against Vergil’s shoulder. Vergil holds him close, rocking them gently. “Rest, I’ve got you.”

V nods again and curls up in Vergil’s arms. He feels as the human drifts off, his breathing calming and his body going lax. Vergil doesn’t move for a moment, holding V close to his chest and rocking them side to side gently.

Eventually, he has to move, his legs and knees protesting against the hard floor. He stands, slow in his movements so as not to jog his sleeping partner, and makes his way to the bathroom. Delicately, he removes V’s sweater and the tank top he wears underneath it and seats him against the wall.

He turns the taps on and strips the rest of his clothes. He pauses to gently swish the water before turning his focus back to V. He sits in front of him and allows himself the indulgence of tracing the mating tattoos. He runs his dry finger around the dark black swirls, following the lines.

The mating marks that had appeared on V’s skin days after they mated had been so pale, so white against his porcelain skin. Vergil remembered going to a tattoo parlour, holding V’s hand throughout the six-hour work to fill in each mark perfectly; dark blues and black mixed together to fully form the dark marks over his chest and arms.

Vergil could feel something spreading through his chest, something warm; one might call it love and Vergil flinches. It’s a feeling unfamiliar to him and he has no current desire to delve into it.

Instead, he lifts V, holding him close as he gently places him in the bath, before he turns the water off. Taking a moment to make sure V wouldn’t fall under the water, Vergil turns away.

He collects their dirty shirts and drops them in the laundry bin before making his way to the bedroom. He dresses in clean sleeping clothes, pausing to stretch before making his way to the living room. He collects their underwear and their trousers, the vibrator and remote before returning to the bathroom. He deposits the rest of their clothes in the wash basket before grabbing what he needs from the bathroom cabinet.

Resting on the closed toilet, Vergil makes sure to clean the vibrator fully, his eyes flicking to V every now and then. V lay, half curled in the tub, as much as his long limbs could in the slightly too small bath and Vergil couldn’t help but smile softly.

When he was sure he was finished and the vibrator was clean, he puts the cleaner back before returning to the bedroom. He puts the vibrator away in the drawer dedicated to the toys V likes to indulge himself in before making his way back to the bathroom. He kneels next to the tub and rolls his sleeves up before grabbing a sponge. Ever so gently, he washes V’s body down, making sure to clear the drying blood around his neck with extra care.

V stirs slightly, his eyes flickering open to stare at Vergil a moment. He blinks a few times and then closes them once more, stretching out fully to allow Vergil to clean his thighs. It doesn’t take long for V to fall back to sleep under the gentle caress of his partner.

Vergil smiles and lets him lay in the water for a short while longer before sighing. He stands and carefully pulls the plug. Laying a towel down on the floor, he lifts V, placing him on the towel before wrapping him in the thick fabric. Carrying him back to their room, he places his partner on the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to the slightly wet black hair, contrasting against the white of their sheets.

Vergil takes his time, slowly and surely applying healing cream to the cuts his nails had made on V’s thighs. V shifts a few times, a frown on his face as his sleep is disturbed, and eventually rolls over so his back faces Vergil. Vergil chuckles softly and then stands.

He discards his clothes, preferring to sleep in his underwear, folding them neatly and placing them on the window seat before he lays in the bed next to V.

The human doesn’t stir but reflexively rolls over to bury himself against Vergil.

The demon can’t help but smile, pressing soft kisses to his forehead before he sits up to pull the blanket over them. He pauses, eyes spying the slightly bruised bite on V’s neck. He leans down, unable to stop himself, and presses a soft kiss to it. V shifts, bearing his neck in his sleep and something tugs on Vergil’s heartstrings at the movement.

Sighing softly, he pulls the blanket over them and holds V to his chest, making sure the towel covers his lover’s crotch. V would likely give him an earful later when he found the pillow was wet from his hair but for now Vergil lets himself fall asleep with his mate, arms tight and protective around him.


End file.
